Observations
by Crystal Jaganshi
Summary: Primarch Adrien Victus makes some observations about the Commander and his subordinate, Vakarian, during his time aboard the Normandy.
1. Laugh

Observations: Laugh

The newly appointed Primarch Adrien Victus first noticed it on the shuttle to the Normandy. He couldn't think about leaving his home to play politician or that he was indeed _the_ Primarch, something he never thought would happen, so instead he focused his attention on Commander Shepard.

He heard the tales on the vids and recognized her accomplishments, but it wasn't until he became acquainted with the reinstated Lieutenant Colonel Garrus Vakarian that he really heard about her. Anytime someone whispered her name or discussed an outlandish rumor, the turian was there to refute the claim. Eventually, the squad members began outright asking him about the Commander, some of which he answered, some he refused outright, and others he gave them a sly grin and claimed it was a tale for another day. Whatever he knew about the Commander, Victus recognized the two were close. When Victus inquired about his relationship to the Commander, his only inquiry about her, Vakarian answered immediately stating she was his best friend and there's no back he'd rather have his scope on than hers.

Victus left the answer at that but now that he was seeing her in the flesh, he couldn't help but study her. The black and red Alliance N7 armor fit her like a glove; her slender and small frame leaned forward, her elbows resting on her knees; and her neatly folded hands clenched together tightly. What Victus found curious was how her bright red hair was woven together on her head, like a threaded weave. He didn't quite understand human hair but for some reason the contours of the weave reminded Victus of an asari fringe. Her face was stone solid as her green eyes stared through the bottom of the shuttle, lost in thoughts no doubt of Earth and Palaven.

But every few seconds, her eyes would flicker up to Vakarian. Victus was not familiar with human facial expressions, and the Commander masked her personal emotions as well as any well trained turian, but there was something about the way her eyes stared up at his subordinate. Vakarian mentioned they were close, perhaps she was anxious to greet him informally.

"So, Shepard…"

Vakarian's slow drawl pulled Victus out of his thoughts. The Commander's head snapped up, her green eyes staring at Vakarian intently.

Vakarian sat back as he relaxed, a humorous glint in his eyes. "Good to know things are still business as usual. You know, kicking and screaming about the Reapers coming and no one listening only to be thrown into the thickest parts of hell when we actually turn out to be right. And now we get to solve the galaxy's problems. Again." He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "Oh and we better be sure to leave room for Hackett to call you with an urgent request that only you can take care of." He paused to grin widely at her, "Just like old times."

Victus watched the Commander, assuming she would respond soberly considering her current hardened state but he was shocked when the opposite occurred. Her face relaxed as she burst into laughter, a sound that reminded him of bright tones of the bell chimes in Cipritine Tower. Her body relaxed as she quieted, and Victus was drawn to the warmth in her eyes and the slight coloring of her cheeks.

"Good to see you haven't changed, Vakarian," she responded lightly.

Vakarian didn't say anything but his subvocals hummed. The Commander wouldn't know how to interpret them properly, but Victus did.

Best friends, hm?


	2. Function

Observations: Function

Primarch Adrien Victus could not believe Garrus Vakarian's sole function on the Normandy was to calibrate the main guns.

This was the son of the famed C-Sec detective, this was the turian who may be the alleged Omega vigilante Archangel, this was the Adviser who kicked and screamed of the Reapers inevitable arrival, and the soldier who led troops on Manae to secure perimeters and single handedly took down a brute.

And now he was reduced to calibrating.

Victus was shocked, insulted, and furious that the Commander didn't see the potential within him and what he had to offer. He, like any good turian, was able to keep his emotions under control when it was required, but listening to Vakarian talk about strategy with the Commander staring at the hologram of the Crucible reminded him of how underused Vakarian was.

"Primarch?"

Vakarian's voice pulled him out of his, well, glare to the woman across from him. She didn't seem to notice either of them anyway. "It's fine Vakarian. I'll tell Corinthus to move as you suggested."

The turian's subvocals acknowledged the statement and Vakarian tactfully saluted the Primarch to leave. Victus looked down at console and toyed with the idea of saying something to the Commander. He should. Vakarian was an immense asset and-

"Shepard, something on your mind?"

Victus' sharp hearing picked up on Vakarian's soft inquiry across the circular console.

"Seriously?" She snapped. Her voice was tight and for that, Victus could not blame her.

"Right now, in this moment, Shepard. What are you thinking?" Vakarian's voice was patient, as though he had done this before. Perhaps he had.

Victus glanced up cautiously, unable to avoid eavesdropping but he didn't want to get caught watching. The Commander sighed heavily, her green eyes fixated on the Crucible.

"What if it doesn't work?" She asked quietly. "I know it's all we've got, but what if it doesn't work?"

Vakarian leaned against the railing, his back to Victus, next to the Commander and perhaps a little too close for "just friends."

There was a long silence before Vakarian spoke. "Well, then we do what we can to help the next cycle." He paused and leaned into the Commander's field of vision, forcing her attention away from the hologram. "And then," he drawled, "we find someplace to make our last stand."

Victus thought the Commander was going to blow him off, but instead she cocked her head, her eyes far off. "Like… a deserted flat planet?" she asked.

"Mmm, that could work," Vakarian responded thoughtfully.

"We could lure Harbinger there, while secretly forcing the planet out of orbit and on some destruction path, while maintaining a temporary stasis field so the Reapers can't leave," she mused. Then she wrinkled her face, but Victus didn't know what it meant.

"Nah, that idea sucks. I'd rather blow them up."

Vakarian chuckled darkly. "That's my girl. I'm thinking we get the biggest guns we can find-"

"-giant missiles! Nuclear bombs! A1 Cannons!" She exclaimed. Her eyes lit up brightly as she spoke quickly.

"Yes! Then we load the planet with all the weapons in the perimeter we lure Harbinger to-"

"-Disable them temporarily and then press the big red button!" The Commander exclaimed.

"And kaboom! It's perfect!" Vakarian imitated an explosion ballooning, throwing his arms out in a circular motion.

Victus thought it was ridiculous, depressing, and had too many holes.

But then Vakarian paused and glanced at the Commander suspiciously. "Wait, big red button?"

"Yeah, all giant destroy-the-world missiles have big red buttons to launch them. Don't you watch the vids?" She asked.

"Yeah but… you always get to push the buttons," he complained.

The Commander gave him a sly look-at least Victus thought it was sly- and said, "Don't you know, Garrus? I'm Spectre Commander Jeyne Shepard and pushing big red buttons is my favorite thing to do on the Citadel."

Vakarian burst into laughter, hearty and vibrant. The Commander followed him soon after, and the frustration Victus felt earlier subsided. Since arriving on the Normandy, the Commander was very respectful and constantly reminded him that if he needed anything to contact her. He was dealing with Palaven, but she was dealing with the entire galaxy and Earth on top of it.

"So," The Commander's voice cut into Victus' thoughts, "What song will you play as we blow them up?" She tapped her forehead, referring to Vakarian's visor.

"Hmm, probably 'Die for the Cause,'" he responded thoughtfully.

The Commander snorted a laugh. "'Die for the Cause?' Garrus that's so…_turian_ of you."

Vakarian frowned, his platelets flickering in annoyance. He crossed his arms and said, "I _am_ turian."

"Yeah well," the Commander started, "I'm human. And not only human, but an American from New York. And you know what us Yanks do to beings that oppress us or demand our imminent destruction?"

She didn't bother waiting for Vakarian to respond before grinning madly and answering, "We play epic badass music and tell 'em to fuck off because if we're going to hell, we're taking them with us! No one tells me how to die, no one!"

And there it was, the famous fire Commander Shepard possessed. The fire that inspired hope and fear simultaneously, that pushed her drive and ambitions to the edge. Her eyes burned with a fierce flame and her face was lit with pure resolve. Victus knew at that moment she meant every word she just told Vakarian, and that if anyone was going ensure the galaxy's survival it was her.

Vakarian grinned. "I always thought you were crazy; now I know for sure."

The Commander laughed. "You love it, Vakarian, don't lie."

Vakarian simply continued to grin and stared down at the Commander, her eyes reaching his. Victus could not read human expressions well, but the _feeling_ shared between them was something he recognized clear as day.

"Commander, we're close to Eden Prime." The pilot's voice entered over the comm.

"Good. Tell Vega to suit up," she instructed.

"Roger than," the pilot said before signing off.

"That lieutenant? Your jailer?" Vakarian snarled.

"He's not bad and it wasn't his fault. He got tapped for N7 and I want to evaluate him. You'll tell me what you think, right?" She asked, already heading out of the war room with Vakarian falling in step next to her.

"Of course," he responded, just before the doors closed.

Victus was left alone in the quiet of the war room. He stared at the door, pondering on the conversation that just occurred. The Commander didn't ask Vakarian if he was coming with her, or that he needed to get ready, she already assumed he would be there. Victus' thoughts traveled back to her somber expression, staring at the Crucible to her bright laughter, all from one question. Well, one question from the right person.

Perhaps Vakarian provided more functions on the Normandy than Victus thought.


	3. Authority

Observations: Authority

Primarch Adrien Victus walked in line with Vakarian quietly towards the Port Side Observation deck. Both turians were exhausted after spending hours pouring over the latest, grim updates from Manae and Palaven. Victus couldn't help but feel that everything was hopeless but with Vakarian present, he had to push forward. He need to set an example for the younger turian because he knew Vakarian would rise high and that this war would forever shape him into the turian he would become.

They were similar in that they acted based on the situation, rather than protocol. Like Victus, Vakarian knew that textbook approaches and methods weren't always the best response. But unlike Victus, Vakarian occasionally still let his emotions interfere with his rationalizations. The war was hardening him, as it would anyone, but he couldn't detach himself from what was happening. Occasionally, Victus would hear him make remarks about how if he had done this or that in the six months after returning from the Omega 4 Relay or how if he hadn't left C-Sec he might have been able to help better prepare for the war.

Victus knew that "what-ifs" were dangerous. He had seen turians before drown in guilt and frenzy over decisions made long ago and he didn't want Vakarian to fall into the same trap. Victus made a decision and moved on. That wasn't to say some decisions didn't haunt him, but when he chose he remained committed. He had to; it was the only way to stay sane.

The _Normandy _hummed quietly and Victus decided after a nice mug of _posca_ he was going to turn in for the night, much like the rest of the crew. Vakarian pushed the seal open and, surprisingly revealed the Commander passed out on the L-shaped couch. Her body spanned the longer portion of the couch and her legs curled up into her body, making her already petite frame seem smaller. While a blanket partially covered her lower body, one of her arms hung off awkwardly and her mouth was slacked open. Judging by the data pad on the floor, it wasn't the Commander's intention to fall asleep.

Victus immediately turned away, intending to walk out, but stopped when Vakarian moved away from him. Setting his cup down, Vakarian moved stealthily towards the woman. He gently took hold of her jutted arm and tucked it back into her body. She inhaled sharply at the movement but exhaled slowly, still in deep sleep. Vakarian then slowly and carefully adjusted the blanket to cover her body and paid special attention tucking the blanket in around her feet. He then gently adjusted the edges of the fabric just peaking over her shoulders.

The turian straightened, giving her a once over before picking up the data pad. Victus turned to leave again and paused mid turn when he saw Vakarian lean over again and with the back of his talon, gently brush wayward strands of red hair out of her eyes. Victus opened the door and pretended he hadn't seen the affectionate gesture. He found it odd that Vakarian didn't bother to move the Commander, but Vakarian must have assumed that if he woke her it was doubtful she would go back to sleep. If anyone needed rest, the Commander did.

When they passed the the _Normandy SR1_ memorial on the way to the other observatory, Vakarian spoke without pausing in his step. "EDI, lock the doors to the observatory. I don't want anyone disturbing Shepard."

"Understood, Adviser Vakarian," the AI responded immediately.

Vakarian kept moving as though what he said wasn't out of the ordinary, but it was. During his time on the unique Alliance vessel, Victus learned that the crew asked the AI questions or requested her to look into one thing or another, but the only people who_ directed_ the AI were Lt. Moreau and the Commander.

Just short of Life Support, Vakarian stopped. Victus turned to see him staring at the data pad and his platelets turned downward. He knew Vakarian and the Commander were close, but was he close enough to read her data pad?

"EDI, are you up?" Vakarian called.

The AI responded immediately. "Of course, Adviser Vakarian. My physical self is residing in the cockpit."

"Shepard's to-do list notes an inquiry about some tech for Gabby and Ken. Did she mention this to you?"

"No, she has not."

Vakarian frowned. "Do you mind coming down here and meeting me at the mess table? I think we can knock some of these items off her list."

"Of course, Adviser Vakarian. Logging you out."

When the intercom turned off, Victus couldn't help himself. "I wasn't aware you had clearance to be looking through the Commander's business, Vakarian."

The younger turian straightened immediately, snapping into attention as well as he could with his talons full. "Sir, the Commander doesn't have an Executive Officer and as much as she likes to assist others, she doesn't like receiving help herself. She spends a lot of time performing administrative tasks instead of resting and relaxing before the next mission. Drafting a mission report or passing along procurement requests to Cortez is the least I can do to lessen her burden."

As he finished, the elevator chimed and the AI stepped out. Vakarian didn't even look behind him to acknowledge the robot before saying, "Excuse me, Primarch, I have business to attend to."

As Vakarian walked away from him and off with the robot, Victus should have reprimanded him. Not only was Vakarian overstepping his bounds on an Alliance ship, he also dismissed Victus without a thought. But as he watched his adviser review the data pad with the AI, Victus couldn't help but feel, well, embarrassed that he thought Vakarian needed him as much as he did. With a bit of remorse and a touch of pride, Victus realized Vakarian had come into an authority of his own.

* * *

><p>So this chapter was more about Garrus by himself. I like to think that (if he was romanced) Garrus would be able to help Shepard with some things, especially since he's the most consistent crew member of the Normandy other than Joker. I also have about four or five vignettes written, but I'm trying to keep them loosely tied with the chronological events leading up to the Tuchanka mission to gradually build Victus' understanding of Shepard and Garrus' relationship. The next chapter will have some good Shakarian fluff. ;)<p>

Special thanks to all my reviewers! I love hearing from you and what you think about the story.


	4. Subtle

Observations: Subtle

Being aboard the Normandy was a unique experience, but isolating. Primarch Adrien Victus briefly met the asari archaeologist and the other human crew member Shepard went on missions with, the Lieutenant Commander, but everyone mostly ignored him. Vakarian stopped by to talk business and Victus wouldn't have minded engaging in a conversation other than the war with him, but by the time they usually finished discussing strategies, Victus was too exhausted. That was why when he happened to catch Vakarian sitting at the table on the Crew Deck finishing a meal, he took the opportunity.

Victus sat down wordlessly and Vakarian immediately straightened. "Primarch, good to see you outside of the war room," he said politely. "Any new updates?"

Victus waved him off. "At ease, Vakarian. There's no substantial changes, but I thought I would explore the ship a little more."

"Primarch, you are more than welcome to access any part of the ship that our crew members have access to," the AI chimed over the intercom. "If you need anything or have any questions, I would be happy to assist you."

The AI, EDI he remembered, was unsettling to Victus but the rest of the crew treated her like they would anyone else. The body, apparently was taking some time to get used to, but the crew often called to the AI from anywhere in the ship as though they were calling an old friend to talk.

"Thank you, I will keep that in mind," he responded, trying not to sound stiff. Apparently his harmonic gave him away because Vakarian chuckled.

"She takes some time getting used to but EDI is a great asset," he paused for a moment, "and a good friend."

"I am surprised to find an AI on an Alliance vessel," Victus admitted.

Vakarian smiled slyly, "Well… this wasn't originally an Alliance vessel." Victus listened as the turian launched into the story of the SR-2 and his experiences with the AI on the former Cerberus ship. Garrus was just beginning to talk about the Collector attack on the Normandy when another voice cut in.

"Oh, Garrus, you can't tell that story without Joker. He loves telling anyone he can about how he saved the Normandy."

Victus looked up to see the Commander in her Alliance blue cami's, her arms crossed as she leaned on one hip. She was smiling warmly at, well Victus couldn't say that gaze was intended for him.

Vakarian groaned, "I guess, as long as I don't have to hear it a hundred more times. After we back from the Omega 4 Relay he wouldn't shut up about it."

The Commander laughed and her attention shifted. "Primarch, how are you this evening?"

"As well as I can be, Commander." She dipped her head, nodding in response. Vakarian explained before that was a human way of saying she understood.

"I was going to make some coffee. Do either of you want something to drink?" She offered.

"Ah, actually, if you want to heat up some_ posca_, that would be nice," Vakarian responded.

The Commander smiled and nodded in affirmation again. She turned and walked into the small mess area and Victus noticed Vakarian's blue eyes follow her figure as she moved. Then, as if Vakarian just remembered Victus was sitting in front of him, he cleared his throat, trying to mask his embarrassment, and said,

"So anyway, to make a long story short, the Collectors boarded the Normandy, took the entire crew and forced Joker to unshackle EDI." He continued his story quietly, talking about the call they got from Joker informing them of the attack. With the main story complete, he quickly started on an anecdote about the AI when Victus noticed the Commander standing near the table.

She held purple box in her hands and for some reason she looked uncomfortable. "Excuse me?" she asked. "I can't read the instructions." Was that shame in her voice? Why would the Commander be ashamed to not be able to read the sweeping turian script?

"It's alright, Shepard. The omni-tool translators sometimes glitch with higher-end products. Let me look at it." Vakarian beckoned her to him, his voice and harmonics gentle and soothing. She moved over and stood behind him. Vakarian took the box and rolled it over in his talons until he found the instructions. Victus watched her as she stood stiffly behind him, hands behind her back. But as Vakarian went on she slowly inched forward, first with a small lean, then a hand placed on the back of his armor, and then pressing her body against him causally, but too close to be anything other than intimate. As he explained the directions, making side comments about their language, she visibly relaxed, a soft smile forming on her face. For some reason, Victus couldn't help but think how natural she seemed standing next to Vakarian.

When Vakarian finished, she took the box back and grinned at him. "Thanks. What would I do without you, Vakarian?" she teased.

"Oh, well you'd be a terrible shot for one. Without me, you wouldn't have any motivation to try and come close to my kill count."

The Commander crossed her arms and leaned on her hip, a typical pose Victus noted. "Oh really?" she said indignantly. "I seem to remember having a higher kill count that you."

Vakarian grinned at her, his eyes mischievous, "Have you killed three men with one shot?"

The Commander scowled at him and promptly turned on her heel back towards the kitchen. Vakarian chuckled and Victus noted that his gaze was firmly fixed on the Commander's retreat. Once she settled into the mess area, Vakarian cleared his throat and asked,

"How are your mate and son, Primarch?"

Victus shifted a little. He already assigned his son to the mission on Tuchanka but he wasn't planning on telling the Commander about it. "Octavia made it off world and is on the Citadel, working with Councilor Sparatus on the war effort. My son is currently on a mission."

"I'm glad your mate is safe, Primarch. These are hard times. It's nice to have a… reminder, an anchor, to help you focus on why we're slogging through this hell," Vakarian responded softly. His undertones hummed with affection and Victus wondered who the turian was thinking about. He had a suspicion, but he wasn't sure. Well, it couldn't hurt to poke around a little, right?

"What about you, Vakarian? Last I heard your father was trying to arrange an outing between you and General Corinthus' daughter, Maea."

A loud hollow, clanging sound rang out and Victus turned to see the Commander hastily bend over to pick something up, a muffled but audible "shit" coming across to the table.

"Are you alright, Commander?" Victus asked.

"I'm fine," she responded tightly, her back to the table as she continued to prepare the beverage over the stove.

Vakarian cleared his throat and Victus turned back to him. The turain seemed embarrassed by the question, his platelets fluttering, but he responded to the inquiry confidently.

"Yes, he tried, but my scope is already on someone else."

It was only for a moment, but Victus caught the flicker of Vakarian's gaze to the woman in the kitchen.

Vakarian wasn't very good at being subtle, Victus decided.

* * *

><p><em>Posca<em> is a Roman drink that was popular with the military. It's considered a low-grade drink so I thought that it would be an appropriate fit for the turian military. Also, I was doing reading on the Mass Effect wiki and apparently at the end of Paragon Lost, Hackett promoted Vega to Lt Commander, which makes him the same military rank as Shepard. I like to think that somewhere along the way, Shepard was promoted to Staff Commander (just below Captain). Also, Kaiden is a Major and that also makes him a higher rank than Shepard. I guess Bioware didn't want to give up the title lol.

This was actually one of the first vignettes I wrote so I'm happy to finally post this. Thank you to everyone who follows, favorites, and reviews this story! I'm thrilled with your follows/favs and I love receiving reviews and hearing what you think. Thanks for supporting this story!


	5. Breathless

Observations: Breathless

Primarch Adrien Victus sighed as he read the message to his mate again. He answered all her questions, gave her a status update about the war with information as much as he could tell her, and talked about his time on the _Normandy_. Still, he wasn't pleased with his personal notes for her. His words felt typical, expected, and hollow. He paused over the last the words of his message before the signature, wondering what to write. Undecided, he put the data pad down on the mess table and sighed.

Victus glanced around the crew deck. Some of the alliance crew sat at the other end of the table ignoring him, which suited him fine. He was vaguely aware of Vakarian chatting with Doctor Chakwas, but he hoped Vakarian let him be once he was finished. He didn't have the energy to talk about the war at the moment. He scanned the area again and just before he forced himself back to his data pad, he noticed the Commander standing in the shadow of Dr. T'soni's door.

Her small body leaned against the frame, and her crossing arms wrapped around the data pad she held to her chest. However, it wasn't the odd stance that kept his attention on her, it was the soft expression on her face and the fixation of her green eyes on a figure across the room. He wasn't surprised, after all Vakarian was breaking in the new navy set of civilian wear that wasn't listed in the procurement record from Sparatus but happened to be waiting for him in the main battery regardless.

But there was something about her gentle gaze that was more than just admiration or appreciation. He couldn't help but think about the first time he walked down the stairs into the kitchen wearing his military uniform after he was promoted to general. Octavia was in the kitchen, humming to herself lightly as she always did when she cooked. He remembered her turning towards him to greet him but then she stopped and simply stared. The platelets around her mandible fluttered, and her bright yellow eyes that always reminded him of a star burned with affection and pride. She didn't say a word as she walked, staring at him with awe, and she raised a talon to lightly caress the side of his mandible.

Victus closed his eyes as the feelings returned. He recalled the warmth that ran through him, the peace that settled inside of him, and mostly the way the world dissolved around them and he and Octavia were the only beings in the galaxy. In that moment, nothing else mattered as he pressed her talons against the side of his mandible and tenderly nuzzled his forehead against hers.

Victus' sub-harmonics hummed as he opened his eyes to see the Commander run her hand over her clothing to smooth the non-existent wrinkles and self-consciously press her hand flat over her hair, attempting to flatten any odds and ends sticking out. Then she stepped out from her hiding spot wearing the tender, gentle smile that only Vakarian received.

He returned to his data pad, ignoring the Commander's light and playful banter. He deleted the final portion of his message and moved to the beginning where he typed the words he said to Octavia that day before he completely lost himself in her embrace. Victus stared at the message, longing and affection filling him. He contentedly pressed send and hoped he worded his feelings well enough.

Now content and his spirit renewed, Victus stood with resolve to head to the war room and find a way to destroy the machines threatening his home. Just as he left the mess table, he glanced down the long hallway towards the main battery and couldn't help but smile seeing Vakarian return the Commander's breathless gaze before they disappeared behind the battery doors.

* * *

><p>I'm so glad to finally post this chapter! I have about five vignettes that are written and ready to go, but I really wanted to get this story out first. Thank you to all my followers, favorites, and reviewers!<p> 


	6. Insecure

Observations: Insecure

Primarch Adrien Victus enjoyed the steaming cup of _posca_ as he enjoyed the view from the Normady's observation deck. He was trying to calm himself and forget about Palaven, but it was seemingly impossible. Still, the _posca_ the Commander procured from the Citadel was a great comfort. Out of the funds Councilor Sparatus allocated, the Commander picked the highest grade rations she could find. Of course, when he thanked her she responded it was of no problem and she was glad to finally get decent rations for her dextro crew members.

That was something he liked about the Commander and perhaps why everyone was drawn to her. The Commander didn't see races, she saw beings and members of her crew. No wonder Vakarian followed her for two, and now three tours. Initially, the Victus planned on moving Vakarian under his direct command once he left the _Normandy_, but it was clear now that the young turian wasn't going anywhere. Still, Victus was going to promote him anyway since he needed access to the strategic data. A contact on the _Normandy_ would help keep the Hierarchy informed on the status of the war as well.

"Oh, Primarch. Enjoying the stars?"

Victus looked up to see the Commander holding a cup of warm liquid herself. "Yes, this is a nice view. Please," he gestured for her to sit next to him. She smiled and sat a comfortable distance next to him. He didn't normally see her out of uniform, but even in her N7 sweater and pants she still held her aura of strength. She swept her hair to the side, now in a lower weave so her hair rested on her shoulder. He wondered if it was improper to see her so informally, but, then again, it was the middle of the night.

They sat in silence for a minute and Victus' harmonics hummed comfortably as he took another sip of his drink, the warmth running through him. His mate loved to make a higher end version of _posca_ on their anniversary; it was the first drink they shared when they met on their required tour, after all.

"Yeah, I hear you," the Commander sighed. "There isn't anything more relaxing than a nice mug of tea."

Victus turned to her surprised. She picked up on his sub-vocals? He had never known a human to understand the subtle sounds and shifts, but perhaps being so close to Vakarian helped her learn how to read his people.

"Primarch, can I ask you something?" she inquired.

"Of course, Commander."

She sighed, her brows knitting as she stared out the large window. "I was wondering, how does the Hierarchy tier system work? How does one become Primarch?"

It wasn't an odd question, but it was odd that she seemed nervous about it.

"There are twenty-seven tiers in the hierarchy. The first is for children and client races, the second when a turian enters the required period of service, and the third is when the required service is completed. After that, it depends on the turian's career. Those that enter C-Sec usually end up somewhere in the middle. Gaius was well respected and had a good career so he ended up on the higher end. To be Primarch, however, you must maintain a military career."

"Gaius?" the Commander asked. Victus frowned at her, his platelets down turning slightly.

"Gaius Vakarian. Garrus' father."

"Oh," was the only response she gave. For being so close, it was odd that Vakarian had never mentioned his father to her, but it wasn't his business. Victus wasn't sure how to continue when she asked,

"What about Garrus? Where does he fall?"

"He is a special case. He was in C-Sec and then quit to join you. After that he more or less dropped off of the Hierachy's view and reappeared six months ago. But Gaius was able to convince Fedorian to give him an advisory role, which elevated him significantly within the military."

"I thought advisers weren't a part of the military," she said.

"In the Hierarchy, everything points back to the military. Advisers are higher ranking officers because they are sharing their experiences. Though Vakarian is young, I imagine he has seen more than most. This put him at the ranking of a lieutenant colonel, though I will need to promote him so he can access higher level information."

Victus noticed the Commander tense, her hands gripping the cup tightly. "He's going to be a colonel? He didn't even tell me he was a lieutenant colonel…" her tightened voice trailed off. "Will that put him closer in line for the primach's seat?" She asked sharply. Victus was beginning to regret mentioning the promotion. The Commander did not seem pleased with his answer.

"Depending on the war casualties and his work here, I would say yes, it's possible for Vakarian to become primarch one day."

The Commander's face twisted into something he couldn't place; he was still learning how to read human expressions. He wanted to ask her outright why she was asking him about Vakarian instead of going to the source, but he wondered if it was because she wasn't comfortable enough to do so. That seemed to contrast from her usual demeanor.

"I'd imagine he'd have to marry a turian girl high within the Hierarchy as well." Her soft, bitter tone came across clearly. It was evident his previous statement cut through her deeply and it troubled him.

"Choosing an asari mate is acceptable," Victus said hoping it would improve her upset demeanor.

"But not that high. Not even human leaders marry asari," she responded quietly, "and forget about a turian," she added.

If Victus was right, and he was almost certain he was, he was starting to understand why the Commander did not take his words well. He wondered what was going through her mind, why she was so… insecure of herself. He didn't like seeing her this way, it didn't seem right. However, she was correct in her assessment; taking a human mate for a higher tier turian would be frowned upon, and as the primarch's mate? Even worse.

But Lt Col Garrus Vakarian didn't always play by the book.

"The militaristic strength of the mate can also be taken into consideration," Victus started quietly, "I have a friend, a general, who mated with an asari commando. Mating outside our species is rare higher up but they didn't care. The first time someone insulted her, she threw him across the room and demanded to know who else had an issue with her." Victus paused to chuckle at the memory.

"And?" the Commander asked. He noted her voice seemed raised, and not as despondent as before.

"They throw a wonderful party every year on the anniversary of the Unification War that even Primarch Fedorian attends." A small sinking feeling started in him. "Or attended," he amended quietly.

A heavy silence sat between the two of them. Victus focused back on the Commander to take his mind away from his growing anxiety. "In any case, Commander, after everything you've done and everything you're about to do, I don't think anyone can question your military merits."

She glanced over at him, her visage blank for a moment until she relaxed and smiled gently. "Thank you, Primarch."

"You're welcome, Commander."

* * *

><p>Hi everyone, thanks for reading and all the reviews, favs, and follows! Just in case you started reading this from the beginning, I did "demote" Garrus from a Colonel to Lt Colonel. I thought that having him promoted to a general was a little much considering worked for C-Sec and went rogue for over a year.<p> 


	7. Joke

Observations: Joke

Primarch Adrien Victus wanted peace with the korgans, but having Urdnot Wrex on board was not easy. He could not pass the krogan without wondering whether or not he was going to get tackled and having him in the war room was annoying. The loud boisterous laugh made Victus' head pound, already adding to his headache, and Spirits he would not shut up about making babies.

Today, however, the Commander was chatting with the krogan leader and for once Victus relaxed. At least with the Commander present, he didn't have to worry about the krogan. He wasn't paying attention to their conversation but he enjoyed the warmth in the Commander's laughter. He had no idea how she was able to remain so optimistic but it was comforting.

The krogan said something and the Commander's laugh cut abruptly. Victus turned out of curiosity to see the Commander whispering in low tones and giving the krogan such an impressive glare, she almost looked like a krogan herself. But Urdnot Wrex threw his large head back and bellowed,

"Hah! I knew you two pyjaks would end up together. Next time I see Tali, she owes me money!"

The Commander, looking furious, spun on her heel and walked away from the krogan, not wanting to dignify him with a response. Unfortunately, she was headed right for Victus.

He clasped his hands behind his back comfortably and cleared his throat. "Commander, anything I can assist with?"

"Just checking in," she responded shortly. "Need anything?"

Victus toyed with the question in his mind. It was a little silly but if it was true… well he just had to hear it for himself.

"Actually, Commander, I have a question. I heard rumors that there is a… fish tank aboard the _Normandy_. Is that true?"

Fortunately, her posture relaxed and she grinned widely at him, the usual glow she carried about her returning. "Yes, there is. But you wouldn't have seen it walking around because it's in my quarters. I can show you if you like."

Victus waved her off. "No thank you, Commander. I don't wish to invade your personal space."

"It's no problem, Primarch. I just finished cleaning my room so if you're free now we can head up."

Victus hesitated. He didn't want to give the wrong impression but… he was curious.

"Alright, Commander."

She smiled before turning towards the door and he followed her. As they passed Urdnot Wrex, the Commander paused. "Wrex, would you like to come too?"

Victus would have been relieved if it wasn't for the mischievous chuckle. "I think I'm good here, Shepard. I have a call to make."

The Commander shrugged her shoulders and continued on, thankfully without incident. Going up to what she called "the loft" was a little uncomfortable. The Commander's residence was clearly private and Victus felt like he was intruding. But… fish? On a war ship? He couldn't wrap his mind around it.

When the doors opened he was shocked to see the blue glow of the tank that stretched almost the entire length the wall. He walked in slowly, memorized by all the different colors swirling around. Palaven didn't have fish like these; the radiation forced them to evolve with tougher skins, much like his own species. He saw the colorful fish in vids and his studies when he was younger, but never in person.

"Would you like something to drink, Primarch?" The Commander's voice brought him out of his reverie. He turned to her, watching her rummage round in the mini fridge. "I think I still have some- ah here it is." She turned and placed the bottle on the small table. "Turian brandy," she finished before turning back to the fridge.

Yes, top shelf turian brandy. One that was already opened and half drunk.

The Commander pulled out glasses and poured a small amount of the drinks. When she handed him the glass he turned his attention back to the tank. She stood next to him and there was a comfortable silence between them as they watched the fish swim back and forth.

Her voice, soft like a spring breeze, gently drew his attention to her. "I didn't ask for a fish tank, but I'm glad Cerberus put on in," she paused before adding, "And that the Alliance didn't take it out."

"It's very peaceful," he commented quietly.

"Yeah… it's funny how we're all scrambling out here but the fish are in there without a care in the world."

"Must be nice."

The Commander didn't respond for a moment. Then she raised her glass, her green eyes mournful. "To Palaven," she said.

Victus raised his. "To Earth."

Victus finished the brandy in one gulp, and the burn felt good against his throat. He glanced over and it seemed she finished her glass as well. Her gaze was on the fish tank, lost in thought. Victus felt uncomfortable again, and decided he had seen the fish long enough to satisfy his curiosity. He turned to the Commander, intended to excuse himself, when EDI chimed over the intercom.

"Shepard, Adviser Vakarian is requesting access to your quarters. Shall I permit access?"

"Garrus always has access, EDI. You know that," the Commander responded absentmindedly.

"Of course, Shepard," EDI responded quickly.

Victus stared at the Commander and then back at the fish. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her long gaze freeze and her eyes slowly turned towards Victus, as though she just remembered he was there.

She didn't have time to respond, however, because Vakarian opened the door and in a low, suggestive voice said,

"So, Jeyne, I heard that you were looking for someone to distract-"

Vakarian froze in his tracks, his gaze fixated on Victus. Victus didn't chance looking at the Commander, but out of the corner of his eye he noticed that she slid into her usual intimidating pose.

"I mean, uh, Primarch, I didn't expect to see you here. Um… what are you doing here?" Vakarian asked nervously, but his sub-harmonics signaled displeasure and distress. Of course, this was exactly what Victus wanted to avoid. He really did not need to add possessive young males to the list of his problems at the moment. All he wanted to see were the fish…

"Garrus, what are _you_ doing here?" The Commander asked.

Vakarian fidgeted nervously, glancing back and forth between the glasses in their hands and the alcohol on the table. "Uh, well, Wrex mentioned that-"

"Wrex?" The Commander asked, surprised. Her eyebrow arched in what he assumed was confusion. Victus internally sighed. He knew the krogan was up to no good.

Vakarian blinked, his platelets fluttering but he was clearly too embarrassed to continue. There was a long silence before Victus had enough. He turned to the woman next to him and handed the glass to her. "Thank you for allowing me to see your fish, Commander. I think I'll be heading back to the war room."

"Any time, Primarch," she responded cordially.

"Fish?" Vakarian blurted. Victus did not miss the Commander's eye roll, a human sign he knew indicated annoyance or amusement. He wasn't sure which one she was expressing, however.

He walked up the steps and Vakarian seemed to flatten himself against the metal alcove as he passed by. Victus considered thanking Vakarian for the brandy, but the poor turian looked embarrassed enough as it stood. Instead he merely nodded and exited the cabin. As soon as the doors closed, he heard Vakarian growl various death threats to the krogan, and Victus swore he heard the Commander's hearty laugh underneath.

As he entered the war room and passed the krogan, the beast rumbled a large chuckle. Ugh, krogan. It would be like him to play a tasteless and embarrassing joke.

* * *

><p>This is one of my favorites! Thank you for all the reads, follows, favs, and reviews. Happy Thanksgiving!<p> 


	8. Music

Observations: Music

Primarch Adrien Victus stood stiffly in the cockpit, his talon gripped on the empty chair to the left of the famous pilot. The one way comm feed EDI opened once the Cerberus attack started was streaming the ground team's chatter as they navigated their way to the female krogan and Mordin Solus on Sur'kesh. Typically, Victus would not have insisted on listening in but, naturally, the thick shelled, moronic krogan had to make a mess of things. Victus refused to sit idly by and watch his hope for saving Palaven dissolve. Thankfully, the dumbfounded pilot and his more composed companion did not try to evict him.

The cockpit sat in tense silence. Lt. Moreau sat with his arms crossed, staring down past the blinking console and EDI reclined fully in the chair, staring aimlessly upward unblinking. Though the Lieutenant was known for his quips, it seemed that when a mission was underway there were no more fun and games. Victus wondered how often had he sat like that, listening to the Commander run through hell.

There was a large crashing sound and a Cerberus soldier's scream followed by an explosion and then a terrifying roar. Victus was surprised to hear no gunshots, perhaps the beast retreated—whatever it was—and he was more surprised to hear the Commander's voice, snarky over the comm.

"Careful. There goes the next Shadow Broker."

"Could've sworn he was muttering 'T'soni' the whole time." Vakarian's lighthearted add on earned a snort from the pilot, but he remained unmoved.

"Not funny," came the asari doctor's flat response. So that was the true purpose behind Dr. T'soni's presence. All of the secrecy and permanently sealed off quarters suddenly made a lot more sense. When the Commander, or Doctor, inevitably approached him on his newfound knowledge, he wondered if it would be appropriate to ask how the galaxy's gentle and kind leading Prothean expert is also the most infamous information broker in the galaxy.

Victus was driven from his thoughts as the Commander yelled and soon gunfire was heard again. He watched the pilot tense and they all remain quiet, listening to the cacophony of sounds: the explosion of the Commander charging, the thunder of Vakarian's sniper rifle, the sharp bursts of Dr. T'soni's pistol, wails of the fallen, the Commander's cold orders. Victus loathed these sounds. He didn't know how the pilot could stand to listen to them, not being able to control or see the battle. Was he wrought with anxiety, not knowing whether or not his friends would come back alive? Knowing they were down there was one thing, but listening to it was another. How did-

Suddenly, a large blaring sound entered the comm, metallic and rhythmic club beat shocking the entire cockpit. What in Spirits name-

"Aw, he's doing it again! You know, EDI, I swear he does this on purpose," Lt. Moreau groaned.

EDI smiled pleasantly, turning her head towards the pilot. "I happen to enjoy this particular track, Jeff. Were you not complaining about how in the last fifteen combat situations, Adviser Vakarian only played 'Die for the Cause'?"

The lieutenant sighed dramatically. "Anything is better than that. I swear I can sing the turian anthem backwards." Suddenly remembering Victus was there, he jumped a little in his seat. "Uh, no offense, Primarch."

"Why is there music playing over the comms?" Victus asked pointedly.

"Adviser Vakarian sometimes enjoys playing music through his visor while in combat. It has shown to improve his overall firing accuracy by 7.2 percent, his head shot accuracy by 8.63 percent, and overall personal morale increases by 26.21 percent," EDI responded. "However, Adviser Vakarian does not always pay attention to which comm channel his music broadcasts on. When broadcasting on the open channel, combat efficiency decreases by 2.15 percent."

"Right," Mt. Moreau said slowly, "So what she really means, Garrus likes shooting people up with music on and sometimes forgets to keep it off the open channel, which inevitably leads to a pissed off Commander. This one will be good. Hey, EDI, do you think she'll make him sleep on the couch?"

The lieutenant grinned at the AI as she stared blankly back at him. Then, she blinked. "After processing 5.23 million references of the phrase "sleep on the couch," I have determined that this is not an appropriate conversation to have at this particular moment, Jeff."

To end the conversation, EDI resumed her position looking up at her screens. The Lieutenant shook his head and Victus' sharp hearing picked up him muttering, "It's not like he'll get the reference anyway."

Victus didn't understand the joke, but he understood that it implied something about their relationship. The joke aside, how did EDI have a better sense of tact than the actual, breathing, human? Victus refrained from actually sighing out loud. Only aboard the _Normandy…_

They resumed their silence until Dr. T'soni's voice yelled over the intercom, "All clear!" Finally, the club beats cut out and the Commander talked with the salarian for a moment. Victus expected the Commander to comment on the accompaniment to the firefight, but the asari beat her to it.

"Garrus, is it absolutely necessary to blast that awful noise to all of us?"

"Awful? Aw, come on Liara, it makes shooting Cerberus even more fun."

"It doesn't," the asari replied flatly.

"You know, I have to agree—ooh credits!—Agree with Liara. 'Hurt Me Deeper' is a terrible song. You should play 'Bang Bang Boom' next time," the Commander lightly added.

"Hah!" Vakarian touted just as the asari complained,

"Shepard, don't encourage him! He's terrible enough at setting the mood as it is!"

"Setting the mood? I happen to be a great mood setter. Did you see how awesome I was taking down those Cerberus soldiers in time?"

"Well, I was referring to mood settings off the battlefield…" the doctor said slowly.

"What? Liara what are you-" Vakarian's voice paused before he exclaimed, "Shepard! You didn't!"

"Gun mod! Guys I am finding awesome stuff here!"

"Shepard, you told her about that? I can't believe you!"

"And look, here's Mordin. Hi Mordin, how are you two doing?"

"Need to get moving, Shepard." The salarian's odd, quirky voice paused before speaking again, "Originally advised setting mood with music. Did not specify which kind. My mistake."

Victus noticed EDI's smile, but the pilot didn't seem to know what they were discussing. Over the comms, Dr. T'soni's laughed filled the room, but Vakarain's low growl was louder. "That is not funny! I was trying- Jeyne, I can't believe you told her!"

"Ooh, he pulled out the J-word. I knew this would be good!" The pilot exclaimed.

"Female tendency to over-share with close companions common, especially concerning romance. Not a surprise Liara knows," the salarian injected humorously.

"Mordin," Vakarain growled, "Not another word or I-"

"Aaaand now I'm going to press this lovely giant red button and we are going to move on. See you on the next level, Mordin," the Commander interrupted.

There was a moment of silence before metallic club beats blasted over the comms again and the asari groaned in protest but the Commander's sharp voice cut through clear as day.

"Vakarian, if you're going to play music, turn it down! I can't hear myself issue my own commands!"

The music cut, but Victus could hear Vakarian's angry and hurt subharmonics underneath. There was a long silence until the Commander finally sighed,

"It was cute and made me happy. I had to tell _someone_."

The comms stayed silent.

Commander's exasperated sigh was the last noise from the group for some time. But when the firefight started again and "Bang Bang Boom" switched onto the comm channel—EDI noting that group efficiency oddly increased by 4.26 percent—Victus couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p>I love this chapter and I really enjoyed writing the dialogue. I also want all of you to know I am posting this in my post-final completion giddiness for an annoying class i had to take, and I'm still hyped up on Red Bull. Yeah grad school! Thank you to all my favorites, follows, and reviewers!<p> 


End file.
